I Put a Spell on You
by BrokenShardss
Summary: Dean's in denial about how he feels about a certain brunette slayer.


Dean groaned as sounds of Faith's laughter filtered through the wall. He shoved his head beneath the pillow in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

Sam chuckled softly from across the room. "Can't take hearing the sex-capades?"

From under the pillow, Dean's angry mumbles could barely be heard. "Shut up, Sammy."

"Oh, come on, Dean. I've had to hear you plenty of times. Actually, I've heard you **and** Faith a few times as well."

Dean just tugged the pillow tighter over his ears.

When Sam didn't receive a response, he started laughing. "You're kidding. That's what this is about, isn't it?"

Dean lifted the pillow up and turned to glare his brother. "No."

Sam couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face. "Yeah, it is. You're jealous that Faith is sleeping with someone else!"

"I don't give a damn about who she sleeps with, Sammy. She can do what she wants."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's defensive behavior. "Oh, come on, Dean. It won't kill you to admit that you care about her. She's more than just a hunting partner, and you know it."

"We had sex a few times, it doesn't mean I'm gonna go off and marry her. We're both free to screw whoever we want." He punctuated his comment with an arrogant smirk.

Despite his brother's harsh words, Sam knew he felt differently. "Right… and that's why you turned down that hot blonde tonight."

"I wasn't in the mood." He avoided eye-contact with Sam, since they both knew he was lying.

Sam glared at his brother, dead panning his next statement. "You're always in the mood."

Dean scoffed and rolled to face the wall. "Am not."

"Dude, what are you, five? Before Faith got here, you were all determined to get rid of your 'virginity' by sleeping with as many girls as you could." Sam rolled his eyes, there was no way Dean could ever be a virgin. "Now you don't even hit on other girls."

"I've been busy."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, busy obsessing over Faith."

Dean fluffed his pillow and buried himself deep into it. "Just drop it, Sam."

Sam sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with Dean anymore. "Fine."

Dean pulled the covers up around his neck and tried not to think of Faith as he slowly fell asleep.

------

A creaking noise echoed through the silent room, and it woke Dean from his slumber. He could make out faint footsteps, and he grasped the knife under his pillow. Just as he was about to strike, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, it's just me, tiger." She stood there in a baggy t-shirt and shorts, her messy hair falling around her face.

Dean looked up, and through the darkness he could make out her smiling face. "Faith. What are you doing in here?"

She shrugged. "Turns out the cowboy was as boring as you predicted. He passed out halfway through." She moved closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I didn't feel like dragging his ass outside. I figured it'd look weird if someone saw a naked guy lying in the parking lot."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, doubt that'd go over well with the neighbors."

Faith returned his smile. "And you know me, I'm not gonna spend the night with the guy."

He wouldn't admit that he was thrilled to hear that coming out of her mouth. "Course not. That's how it goes with us."

"Well, apparently cowboy didn't know the rules." Faith looked down at the empty side of the bed and suddenly got quiet. She started to stare up at the ceiling, unsure about how to approach her next question.

Dean's smile faded as he picked up on Faith's tension. "Faith?"

"Look, I know it's not our style. But since my room is kinda…" She let out a low laugh. "You think you could scoot your ass over and let me get some sleep?"

The smile was suddenly back a little quicker than Dean had expected. He moved over and pulled back the covers for her.

Faith slipped off her shoes and got underneath the sheets, feeling the warmth left from Dean's body. She grabbed one of the pillows out from underneath his head, grinning at his little pout. "Sorry babe, you gotta share."

The weird thing was Dean didn't mind sharing with Faith. And it was kind of bothering him to know that Sammy was right. "Fine. But the next time your guy sucks, bring your own pillow."

She snuggled down deeper into the bed, scoffing at Dean's request. "Well, if your next girl sucks, you're sleeping with Sammy."

"Lucky for me I don't pick the bad ones." Dean smirked a moment before his face took on a troubled look. "Oh wait, I picked you. Damn."

Faith's arm shot out under the covers to punch him. "Jerk." She smiled despite herself, and rolled over onto her back to cover it up.

He reached over and ran his fingers lightly over her arm. "Don't go taking Sammy's line, you'll make him mad."

Her hand clamped over his fingers, stilling his movements. "He'll get over it." She rolled back onto her side, his hand still caught in hers. "Besides, we both know you won't tell him. You like me better anyways."

Dean shook his head and squeezed her hand back in retaliation. "You wish, sweetheart."

Faith laughed. "Choosing a guy over me? Well, that's just wrong on all kinds of levels."

Using their conjoined hands, he tugged her closer to his face. "You're just asking to be thrown back with drunken cowboy, wildcat."

She lifted her leg and wrapped it tightly around his bare back. "Oh come on, don't act all hurt." She pressed against him and grinned devilishly.

Dean shook his head. "You sure know how to win a guy over."

Faith slid her leg down lower, leaving it to rest on top of his calves. "It's a gift." She grinned. "So, you gonna play the jealous boyfriend to get rid of him tomorrow?"

He rolled his eyes. "As usual." He might even punch the guy just for the hell of it.

She finally broke apart their hands and reached up to pat his face. "Thanks, sugar." She leaned in and gave him a brief, tantalizing kiss.

Dean closed his eyes and faked a shudder. "Mmm, you taste like beer and cowboy breath." He was joking of course, but he wasn't about to let her know how much he wanted to keep kissing her.

Faith quietly laughed and slapped at his chest. "Shut up." She pushed him over onto his back and moved in closer. Using him as a pillow, she rested her head against his chest.

It took him by surprise at first, but he had grown accustomed to being surprised by Faith. "You're crushing me, Miss Slayer Strength."

Instead of moving, she just pulled the covers over both of them. "Get over it, I'm cold."

"Alright, but if you wake up in the floor, don't go bitching." He truly was frustrated, but more about the way she was affecting him just by laying there. He was Dean frigging Winchester for god's sake; he didn't go all teenage-girl over a crush.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, tough guy." She just nestled in closer, causing her dark hair to fan out over his body.

Dean rolled his eyes skyward in amusement. Faith always had to get the last word.

As silence slowly settled over the pair, Dean laid staring at the ceiling, knowing that he couldn't possibly sleep like this. Her head on his chest, her leg still tangled with his, her arm draped over his stomach. And to top it off, he could feel her warm breath as it tickled his chest. He couldn't believe it. Sam was right. Sam was right, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was in…

"Dean?" Faith's quiet whisper broke his train of thought.

He tried hard to keep his voice steady as he answered her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Dean shut his eyes and tried not to groan. God damn it. He let out a long breath and opened his eyes. "Any time, Faith. Any time." Because he was pretty sure he was falling in love with her. His face sunk into a deep frown and he began to sulk. This was going to be a long night.

------

The next morning an amused Sam Winchester just smiled knowingly at the sleeping pair.

…And then screamed at them to wake up when he found an angry cowboy outside.

THE END.


End file.
